the 5ds project
by bunni-and-phantom
Summary: i luved the yugioh project so me and phantom *waves at phantom with my ocs aiyani and meruna along with her oc max  max is a girl * anyways *looks over at crow tied up and smirks while blushing* enjoy!
1. kidnapping and stealing

**THE 5DS PROJECT**yusei was working on a engine with bruno "i think we should try red red yellow red blue blue" bruno said while they were tampering with some wires "bruno are you sure thats safe?" yusei said "sur-" the wires shocked bruno "ow!" bruno said in pain till...*knock knock knock* the door was knocked onyusei opend the door "yes?" outside the door was a girl about 18 she had brown hair tipped with red she had her hair up in a spikey pony tail her eyes were weird one had the millenium eye print in it from the millenium items her eyes were black she wore a white and black dress and she had black high heel boots to match "hello my names aiyani can you help me with my duel runner? it broke down" aiyani said "sure come on bruno!" yusei and bruno take a look at aiyani's duel runner when.. "AAAAHHHH!" yusei and bruno get knocked out "hehe" aiyani giggledjack was revving along the highway when a duel runner challeged him to a duel "so you wanna duel? well ill give u a duel!" the duel went on till the duelest wont "haha! i won!" jack went down and got knocked out by the railing "max!" aiyani called out the the girl we now know as maxleo and luna were playing duel monsters when... "OOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!" leo and luna rushed out to see a girl dancing around she had white hair and blue eyes she wore a black shirt with a blue cloth around her neck she had on black pants and black sneakers "AH THAT FU- oh shi- oh cra- oh nvm HYAH!" the girl knocked out leo and luna "ah bunni you did it again!"akiza was having a snack "HYAHHHHHHHHH" akiza was attacked by a girl known as phantom akiza was knocked out in no time flatcrow was done with his deliverys and he had visted martha right now he was resting at home wondering what happend to yusei and bruno "ekkk i think i saw a spider!" a voice said "calm down its not that big a spider!" another voice said "but im aracnophobic!" the voice said again "ugh woah bunni carful!" "woahhh phantom!" "AAHHHHH! OUFF!" the two girls bunni and phantom fell throught the window "AH!" crow shouted in surprise "ekkk! SPRAY IT!'' bunni cried out and crow crushed the spider that was now in the room with his shoe "eewwwwww! anyways!" bunni glomped crow knocking him down and huggleing him even stealing his headband with the rings before knocking him outtrudge and mina were working late when max bursted in and knocked em out and dragged em away_bunni here! i spent more time on crow since im his fangirl! less time on akiza trudge and mina i dont like em much so there! see you next chapter!_


	2. forgetting and yelling

"ugh uh huh? why do i feel like im laying on cement...'' yusei got up "bruno? bruno! are you there!" yusei called "yusei?" the twins leo and luna said "leo! luna!" yusei called after hearing the twins "yusei? leo? luna?"crow said after wakeing up "OH MY FUCKING GOD! SHE FUCKING KIDNAPPED ME!" "crow watch your mouth!" akiza hissed "akiza?" yusei leo luna and crow said "YUSEI HELP ME! IVE BEEN KIDNAPPED!" bruno screamed like a girl "AH! im right here bruno!" yusei coverd his ears "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE!" jack yelled at all of them "QUIT IT ALREADY ITS BAD ALREADY THAT WE'RE KIDNAPPED!" trudge yelled "calm down trudge!" mina shoutedthey were all here but carly "MFFF MFFF!" a muffled screaming voice started screaming they all looked up to see a tied up carly gagged she didnt have her glasses on "carly!" jack was ready to kill someone but before he had the chance..."MAX!" a loud booming voice screamed "EEKK! CALM DOWN PHANTOM! DONT SCARE OUR GUESTS!" a voice that sounded familer to leo luna and crow shouted"i know that voice! shes the one who kidnapped us!" leo and luna said in unison "she kidnapped me too!" crow shouted "eeekkk! he remmebers me!" the girl known as bunni started to jump up and down happy that crow remembers her"I WANT MY HEADBAND BACK!" crow yelled at bunni "MEEP SAVE ME AIYANI!" the girl hid behind the girl aiyani "GIVE IT BACK NOWWW!" crow yelled again "NUUUU!" bunni shouted "WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP!" jack screamed at them"OWWW!" bruno shouted in pain while phantom was shoveing a spike into his arm "take it like a man" phantom said "HEY STOP IT YOU HARLOT!" yusei said while standing up till... "HYAH!" a flying thing knocked him down"YOU WONT HURT PHANTOM-SAN!" a little kid about the bright age of 8 knocked yusei down the boy had wings that looked like red dragon arch fiends wings "OOWWW GET OFF ME KID!" jack watched the kids wings in horror till..."OWWWWWWWWWW SHE SHOT ME IN THE FUCKING LEG!" bruno screamed in agony "OK PHANTOM STOP IT NUKIRI OFFA YUSEI CROW STOP GIVING ME THE DEATH GLARE!" bunni yelled and dragged everyone up stairs to a huge living room"ok lets do this like the yugioh project by night loved it anyways you have the rooms labled ur names and crow im not trying anything!" bunni said to them "hey arent we missing someone?" phantom said to bunni "nahhh i dont think we are... are we?"down in the basement "u think they'll come back for us?" trudge asked "nope! they forgot about us akiza and carly!" mina said "YUSEI GET ME OUT OF HERE!" akiza yelled "MFFF MMFFF MFFF!" carly tried to yell but she was gagged"eeeeehaaaaaaa no uh no i dont think we're missing anyone" bunni said soon everyone got settled in for the night forgeting all about the 4 down in the basement_like it? i hope you do! R&R!_


End file.
